dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Team Universe 4
Team Universe 4 is a team presented by Quitela, Kuru and Cognac with the gathering of the strongest warriors from Universe 4, in order to participate in the Tournament of Power. Unlike the other universes, it visibly has only 8 members while Tien Shinhan noted that he senses additional, subtle ki or indication(s). The two missing warriors weren't displayed on the GodPads used by the Zenos as well. Biography Anime At the beginning of the Tournament, Ganos appears and attacks Goku with a barrage of ki blasts. Goku easily deflects them and attacks him with physical attacks, before Ganos decides to retreat. Later, Nink grabs Goku whilst he was caught off guard and walks him over to the edge of the arena, planning to throw him over along with himself. However, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, giving him the strength to break free of Nink's grip and knock him out of the arena. Shortly afterward Shosa engages Android 18 in battle, and pretending to be defeated, he caught her off guard. He then attacks her and almost knocks her off of the arena, but Krillin saves her from being eliminated. The two then team up and are successful in knocking Shosa off of the arena. They are then attacks by the blind fighter, Majora, who Krillin chooses to face alone. After an unsuccessful attempt at using the Solar Flare x100, Krillin throws his shoe at Majora, with its foul odor highly affecting his high sense of smell. Krillin then takes the opportunity to knock Majora off the arena. Caway attacks Master Roshi, however Roshi dodges the attack. Caway then tries to seduce Master Roshi and almost lands a hit on him, but Roshi dodges it at the last second. Roshi then powers up and threatens to grope Caway, which causes her to throw herself off the arena in panic. Afterwards, Dercori attacks Master Roshi with her illusions, and traps Roshi in a shadowy place where her power grows. However, Roshi uses the Evil Containment Wave and traps Dercori in a jar, which he then throws out of the arena. Ganos witnesses two of his teammates get eliminated and transforms. He then charges at Roshi, however Roshi easily overwhelms him, because of his experience. However, because of the extreme condition of the tournament, Ganos increases his power every second and overwhelms base Roshi. Master Roshi, in order to defeat Ganos, goes beyond his limits and fires his most powerful Kamehameha ever, which successfully knocks Ganos out of the arena. With this, Roshi eliminates both key players (Dercori and Ganos) of Team Universe 4 and thus severely hampers their odds of survival. However, as the Grand Minister reviews each universe's numbers, he notes Universe 4 has four warriors remaining, despite only eight being visible in the arena and spectator stands. This greatly worries several members of Team Universe 7, while Quitela merely smirks at this. Monna engages Caulifla and Kale, but is stopped by Cabba, who tells the two of them to get away. She manages to overpower Cabba's Super Saiyan form and knocks him out of the arena, but he is saved by Vegeta, who blasts Monna away. She then returns and continues to beat up Cabba, threatening to take out Vegeta, Caulifla and Kale when she's done with him, causing Cabba to enter his Super Saiyan 2 form and send her out of the arena with a massive Ki Wave. Gamisaras attacks Team Universe 7, however, he is knocked out of the arena by Piccolo. Shantza creates illusions of erased fighters, however, he is also knocked out of the arena by Piccolo. Damon successfully knocks Piccolo out of the arena, however, he is caught by Android 17, and kicked out of the arena. Universe 4 is then erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. They were later revived with their universe when Team Universe 7 won the tournament and wished to restored the erased universes. Manga Nink battled Katopesla, however both were thrown off the arena by Vegeta. Monna was shown battling Botamo and immediately shown after was shown eliminated. Caway and Majora were eliminated off-panel. In quick succession, Gamisaras eliminated Ribrianne, Kakunsa, Rozie, Android 18, Jilcol and Murichim. However he was then eliminated by Piccolo. After Gamisaras was eliminated, Damon eliminated Piccolo, however he was then eliminated by Android 17. Dercori is knocked out of the arena by Kale. Shosa, Ganos and Shantza are knocked out during Kale's rampage. Universe 4 is then erased. Members *Damon *Ganos (leader) *Caway *Dercori *Shosa *Monna *Nink *Majora *Gamisalas *Xiangca Gallery Trivia *Members of this team are presumably named after plants. *Two hidden members not visible in the tournament are also shown hidden on the Zenos GodPads, and even supplementary material outside of the show, however Damon is seen in Genkaitoppa X Survivor. Both are eventually revealed in a V-Jump scan. *All the members' colors fluxuate between blue and green. Site Navigation ca:Equip de l'Universe 4 Category:Factions Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super